wing_havenfandomcom-20200214-history
Crat
Crats are a very intriguing animal, as they are one of the animals that are a mixed result of two or more Earthen animals. They are the combination of cats, rats, and bats. The origins of their creation lies in a school project author Nichole Reynolds did involving making up words along the nature of ones like from Wonderland, there the name as well as the subject is a play upon itself. Thus, the crats are the first animal of Wing Haven imagined. The crat could be considered a 'cartoony' creature, the way it's semi-childishly combined from three -''at'' animals. Crats are most like the black panthers of Earth in regards to their three earth similars. The only key difference between a crat and a black panther, however, is that crat fur is naturally all black, while black panthers are typically melanistic variations of most any earthan Panthera. Beyond that, and the rat/bat traits, crats and panthers are very much alike. They are found only in Koroth'kan, and are third-largest feline after the pelvaren tiger and the thonras. Anatomy As stated above, crats are a mixture of the physical appearances of Earthen rats, cats, and bats. The majority of their form--head, body, legs--are cat-like; most similar to that of a black jaguar. Their faces, however, are slightly differed from cats: as caused by their extra set of bat-like nostrils in-between their eyes and the buck-teeth of a rat. The ears also have a variation with their being much more lengthened than cats' usually are, with them being bat-influenced and highly sensitive. Armed with this extra set of olfactory and audio sensors, hiding from or escaping a crat is a very difficult endeavor. Crats very typically black-furred, occasionally ranging from black to charcoal grey, with black stripes on them resembling Earthen tabby cats. Their forepaws are a middle ground between a cat's paw and a bat's "hand", still able to run on all fours on the ground, and stretch out their wings in the air. The wing membranes range from tannish grey colors to greyish fleshy ones, or even to maroon. The crat is also equipped with other interesting non-feline traits that make travel and hunting easier as well as unique to them. While their forelegs are built as a normal jaguar, coming off of them are wing-fingers connected via membrane-thin hide that form bat-like wings. This allows crats a means for flight, though they rarely take to the air for very long. Normally crats only use their wings for gliding, leaping from tree to tree, for quick bursts when running, and even for blink-fast dives from branches wherein they tackle and slay their prey. To assist in their avian tendencies, they have rat-like tails from which more wing-membrane extends, the "fingers" of these made from harder, near bone-like appendages. These appendages are prehensile, and can open or close the tail fins at will. All together, crats are more than capable of flying for extended periods of time at decent levels of altitude. Behavior Write the second section of your page here. Diet Crats regularly hunt for prey among the forests, leaping through the boughs of the trees and lunging from on high. They occasionally hunt for freer, but more commonly hunt down calbatross. Lifespan Write the third part of the second section of your page here. Weapons Teeth and Speed Write the second part of the fourth section of your page here. Flight and Stealth Write the third part of the fourth section of your page here. Habitat Write the fifth section of your page here. Ganya's Discovery Write the sixth section of your page here. On the way to the Crat Write the second part of the sixth section of your page here. Seeing one for the first time Write the third part of the sixth section of your page here. Discovering their behavior Write the fourth part of the sixth section of your page here. Gallery Crat Rough Draft.jpg|Rough concept draft that accidentally left the poor thing fat Crats.jpg|Better but still fairly rough sketches drawn by Shannon Lowden In The Movies Unreleased Information. Notable Members * N/A Trivia *Nichole only came to realize how much the crat resembles Warcraft Wyverns some time after conception. **Plenty of differences still remain, however, as crats are cat/rat/bat, while wyverns are wolf/lion/bat along with a scorpion tail. Category:Mammal Category:Vertebrate Category:Mountable Category:Work In Progress Category:Animals Category:Feline Category:Shadow Mancer Category:Quadrupedal Category:Omnivore Category:Ganyagraphy Category:Predators